ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
British Fantasy Award
The British Fantasy Awards are awarded annually by the British Fantasy Society (BFS), first in 1976. Prior to that they were known as The August Derleth Fantasy Awards (see August Derleth Award). First awarded in 1972 (The Knight of Swords by Michael Moorcock) only for novels, the number of award categories increased and in 1976 the BFS renamed them collectively the British Fantasy Awards. The current award categories are Best Fantasy Novel (the Robert Holdstock Award), Best Horror Novel (the August Derleth Award), Best Novella, Best Short Story, Best Independent Press, Best Artist, Best Anthology, Best Collection, Best Comic/Graphic Novel, Best Non-Fiction, and Best Newcomer (the Sydney J. Bounds Award), while the Karl Edward Wagner Award for "important contribution to the genre or the Society" is given at the discretion of the BFS committee.British Fantasy Awards Constitution, http://www.britishfantasysociety.org/the-british-fantasy-awards-constitution-ii/ The membership of the BFS vote to determine the shortlists of the awards, the winners being decided by juries. Nominees and winners 1999 August Derleth Award (Best Novel) * Stephen King, Bag of Bones (Scribner). * Stephen Laws, Chasm * Robert Holdstock, Gate of Ivory, Gate of Horn * Jonathan Carroll, Kissing the Beehive * Michael Marshall Smith, One of Us * Charles de Lint, Someplace to be Flying * Graham Joyce, The Stormwatcher * Simon Clark, Vampyrrhic Anthology * Stephen Jones and David Sutton, ''Dark Terrors 4: the Gollancz Book of Horror'' * Gahan Wilson, The Cleft and Other Odd Tales * Steve Savile, ‘’Scaremongers 2 - Redbrick Eden’’ * Richard Ford, ‘’The Granta Book of the American Long Story’’ * Robert Silverberg, ‘’Legends : short novels by the masters of modern fantasy’’ * Jeff VanderMeer, ‘’Leviathan 2’’ * Stephen Jones, ‘’The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 09’’ Artist * Bob Covington Collection * Ramsey Campbell, ''Ghosts and Grisly Things'' * Avram Davidson, The Avram Davidson Treasury: A Tribute Collection * Brian Lumley, A Coven of Vampires * Ray Bradbury, Driving Blind * Tim Lebbon, Faith in the Flesh * Graham Masterton, Manitou Man * Mike Chinn, The Paladin mandates * Christopher Fowler, Personal Demons * Jo Fletcher, Shadows of Light and Dark Short Story * Stephen Laws, The Song My Sister Sang * Charles de Lint, China Doll Newford * Ramsey Campbell, Never To Be Heard * Tanith Lee, Jedella Ghost Small Press * Andy Cox, The Third Alternative Special Award * Diana Wynne Jones 2000 August Derleth Award (Best Novel) * Graham Joyce, ''Indigo'' Anthology * Stephen Jones, ''The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 10'' Artist * Les Edwards Collection * Peter Crowther, ''Lonesome Roads'' Short Story * Tim Lebbon, White Small Press * Darren Floyd, Razorblade Press Special Award * Anne McCaffrey 2004 The 2004 awards were presented at FantasyCon XXVIII held in 2004 at the Quality Hotel, Bentley, Walsall. August Derleth Award (Best Novel) *''Full Dark House'', Christopher Fowler (Doubleday UK) (winner) *''Felaheen, Jon Courtenay Grimwood (Earthlight) *Lost Boy, Lost Girl, Peter Straub (HarperCollins UK) *Nobody True, James Herbert (Macmillan) *''The Poison Master, Liz Williams (Tor UK) *''Vampyrrhic Rites'', Simon Clark (Hodder & Stoughton) Short Fiction *'"American Waitress", Christopher Fowler (Crimewave 7: The Last Sunset)' (winner) *"Exorcising Angels", Simon Clark & Tim Lebbon (Exorcising Angels) *"Fear the Dead", Ramsey Campbell (The Fear Within) *"The White Hands", Mark Samuels (The White Hands and Other Weird Tales) *"Wonderland", Mark Chadbourn (Telos) Collection *''Told by the Dead'', Ramsey Campbell (PS Publishing) (winner) *''Demonized'', Christopher Fowler (Serpent's Tail) *''More Tomorrow & Other Stories, Michael Marshall Smith (Earthling Publications) *''Things That Never Happen, M. John Harrison (Night Shade Books) *''The White Hands and Other Weird Tales'', Mark Samuels (Tartarus) Anthology *''The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror: Volume Fourteen'', Stephen Jones, ed. (Robinson) (winner) *''Beneath the Ground'', Joel Lane, ed. (Alchemy Press) *''By Moonlight Only'', Stephen Jones, ed. (PS Publishing) *''Crimewave 7: The Last Sunset'', Andy Cox, ed. (TTA Press) *''The Thackery T. Lambshead Pocket Guide to Eccentric & Discredited Diseases, Jeff VanderMeer & Mark Roberts, eds. (Night Shade Books) *William Hope Hodgson's Night Lands, Volume 1: Eternal Love'', Andy W. Robertson, ed. (Wildside) Small Press *'PS Publishing (Peter Crowther, ed.)' (winner) *The Alien Online (Ariel, ed.) *Elastic Press *Scheherazade (Elizabeth Counihan, ed.) *The Third Alternative (Andy Cox, ed.) Artist *'Les Edwards' (winner) *Dave Bezzina *Deirdre Counihan *Bob Covington *Dominic Harman Special Award *Peter Jackson (for The Lord of the Rings films) 2005 The 2005 awards were presented at FantasyCon 2005, held 30 September–2 October 2005 at the Quality Hotel, Bentley Walsall. August Derleth Fantasy Award (Best Novel) *''The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower'', Stephen King (Hodder & Stoughton) (winner) *''Abarat: Days of Magic, Nights of War, Clive Barker (Voyager) *Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell, Susanna Clarke (Bloomsbury) *''The Queen of Sinister, Mark Chadbourn (Gollancz) *''The Water Room'', Christopher Fowler (Doubleday) Best Novella *''Breathe'', Christopher Fowler (Telos Publishing) (winner) *''Dead Man's Hand'', Tim Lebbon (Necessary Evil Press) *''My Death'', Lisa Tuttle (PS Publishing) *''The Ice Maiden'', Steve Lockley & Paul Lewis (Pendragon Press) *''Twisted Root of Jaarfindor'', Sean Wright (Crowswing Books) Best Short Story *'"Black Static", Paul Meloy (The Third Alternative'' #40)' (winner) *"Roads Were Burning", Adam Roberts (''Postscripts #1) *"The Problem of Susan" Neil Gaiman (Flights: Extreme Visions of Fantasy, Roc) *"The Black Phone", Joe Hill (The Third Alternative #39) *"You Will Hear the Locust Sing", Joe Hill (The Third Alternative #37) Best Collection *''Out of His Mind'', Stephen Gallagher (PS Publishing) (winner) *''Somnambulists'', Allen Ashley (Elastic Press) *''Darker Ages'', Paul Finch (Sarob Press) *''Things That Never Happen'', M. John Harrison (Gollancz) *''Trujillo and Other Stories'', Lucius Shepard (PS Publishing) Best Anthology *''The Alsiso Project'', Andrew Hook (ed.) (Elastic Press) (winner) *''Acquainted with the Night'', Barbara & Christopher Roden (eds.) (Ash Tree Press) *''The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror: Volume 15'', Stephen Jones (ed.) (Robinson/Carroll & Graf) *''The Thackery T. Lambshead Pocket Guide to Eccentric & Discredited Diseases, Jeff Vandermeer & Mark Roberts (eds.) (Tor UK) *''The Year's Best Fantasy & Horror: Seventeenth Annual Collection, Ellen Datlow & Kelly Link & Gavin J. Grant (eds.) (St Martin's Press) Best Small Press *'Elastic Press (Andrew Hook) (winner)' *The Alien Online (ed. Ariel) *Pendragon Press (ed. Christopher Teague) *Postscripts (Peter Crowther) *PS Publishing (Peter Crowther) *Scheherazade (ed. Elizabeth Counihan) *The Third Alternative (ed. Andy Cox) *Telos Publications (David J. Howe & Stephen James Walker) Best Artist *'Les Edwards / Edward Miller' (winner) *John Coulthart *Allen Koszowski *Richard Marchand *David Magitis *Ian Simmons Special Award *Nigel Kneale 2006 The 2006 awards were presented at FantasyCon 2006 held 22–24 September 2006 at Britannia Hotel, Nottingham. August Derleth Fantasy Award (Best Novel) *''Anansi Boys, Neil Gaiman Best Novella *The Mask Behind the Face, Stuart Young Best Short Story *"Best New Horror", Joe Hill Best Collection *''20th Century Ghosts, Joe Hill Best Anthology *''The Elastic Book of Numbers'', Allen Ashley Best Small Press *PS Publishing, Peter Crowther Best Artist *Les Edwards Special Award *Stephen Jones 2007 The 2007 awards were presented at FantasyCon XXXI held 21–23 September 2007 at Britannia Hotel, Nottingham. August Derleth Fantasy Award (Best Novel) *''Dusk'', Tim Lebbon (Spectra) (winner) *''Breeding Ground'', Sarah Pinborough, (Leisure Books) *''Bridge of Dreams'', Chaz Brenchley, (Ace Books) *''Jack of Ravens: Kingdom of the Serpent, Book 1'', Mark Chadbourn, (Gollancz) *''Nova Swing'', M. John Harrison, (Gollancz) *''The Devil You Know'', Mike Carey, (Orbit Books) *''The Face of Twilight'', Mark Samuels, (PS Publishing) *''The Lies of Locke Lamora, Scott Lynch, (Gollancz) *''The Unblemished, Conrad Williams, (Earthling Publications) Best Novella *''Kid'', Paul Finch'' (Choices, Pendragon Press) (winner) *''The Memory of Joy'', Eric Brown, (Choices, Pendragon Press) *''She Loves Monsters'', Simon Clark, (Necessary Evil Press) *''The Wife's Djinn'', Ian McDonald (Asimov's Science Fiction, July 2006) *''Rough Cut'', Gary McMahon (Pendragon Press) Best Short Story *'"Whisper Lane", Mark Chadbourn (''BFS: A Celebration, the British Fantasy Society)' (winner) *"The Little Drummer Boy", Marion Arnott (''Extended Play: The Elastic Book of Music, Elastic Press) *"Puca Muc", Steve Lockley & Paul Lewis (Shrouded by Darkness, Telos Publishing) *"The Disappeared", Sarah Singleton, (Time Pieces, NewCon Press) *"31/10", Stephen Volk (Dark Corners, Gray Friar Press) *"The Veteran", Conrad Williams (Postscripts #6, PS Publishing) Best Collection *''Fragile Things'', Neil Gaiman (Headline) (winner) *''Lost, The District, and Other Stories'', Joel Lane (Night Shade Books) *''The Man From the Club Diogenes'', Kim Newman (Monkeybrain) *''And Other Tales Unbecoming of Horror'', Mike O'Driscoll (Elastic Press) *''The Ephémère'', Neil Williamson (Elastic Press) Best Anthology *''Extended Play: The Elastic Book of Music'', Gary Couzens (Elastic Press) (winner) *''The Year's Best Fantasy & Horror: 19th Annual Collection'', Ellen Datlow, Kelly Link & Gavin J. Grant (Wed Martin's Press) *''Shrouded by Darkness: Tales of Terror'', Alison LR Davies (Telos Publishing) *''The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 17'', Stephen Jones (Robinson Publishing) *''Choices'', Christopher Teague, (Pendragon Press) Best Small Press *'PS Publishing, Peter Crowther' (winner) *TTA Press, Andy Cox *Elastic Press, Andrew Hook *Telos Publishing, David J. Howe & Stephen James Walker *Pendragon Press, Christopher Teague Best Artist *'Vincent Chong' (winner) *Les Edwards / Edward Miller *Dean Harkness *John Picacio Best Non-Fiction *''The Days of the Dodo'', Allen Ashley (Dodo Press) *''Films and the Hellraiser: Their Legacy'', Paul Kane (Macfarland & Co.) *''Cinema Macabre'', Mark Morris (PS Publishing) *''Into the Unknown: The Life of Fantastic Nigel Kneale'', Andy Murray (Headpress) *''James Tiptree Jr.: The Double Life of Alice B. Sheldon'', Julie Phillips (Wed Martin's Press) Best Newcomer *'Joe Hill' (winner) Special Award *'Ellen Datlow' 2008 The 2008 awards were presented at FantasyCon 2008 held at Britannia Hotel, Nottingham. August Derleth Fantasy Award (Best Novel) *''The Grin of the Dark, Ramsey Campbell (PS Publishing) Best Novella *''The Scalding Rooms, Conrad Williams (PS Publishing) Best Short Story *"My Stone Desire", Joel Lane (Black Static #1, TTA Press) Best Anthology *''The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 18'', Stephen Jones (Robinson) Best Collection *''Old Devil Moon'', Christopher Fowler (Serpents Tail) Best Newcomer *Scott Lynch Special Award *Ray Harryhausen Best Non-Fiction *''Whispers of Wickedness Reviews'' (website), Peter Tennant (ed.) Best Artist *Vincent Chong Best Small Press *PS Publishing, Peter Crowther 2009 The 2009 awards were presented at FantasyCon 2009 held at Britannia Hotel, Nottingham. August Derleth Fantasy Award (Best Novel) *''Memoirs of a Master Forger, William Heaney (aka Graham Joyce) (Gollancz) Best Novella *The Reach of Children, Tim Lebbon (Humdrumming) Best Short Fiction *"Do You See", Sarah Pinborough from ''Myth-Understandings, ed. by Ian Whates (Newcon Press) Best Collection *''Bull Running for Girls, Allyson Bird (Screaming Dreams) Best Anthology *The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 19, ed. Stephen Jones (Constable & Robinson) PS Publishing Best Small Press *Elastic Press (Andrew Hook) Best Non-Fiction *Basil Copper: A Life in Books, Basil Copper ed. Stephen Jones (PS Publishing) Best Magazine/Periodical *''Postscripts, ed. Peter Crowther and Nick Gevers (PS Publishing) Best Artist *Vincent Chong Best Comic/Graphic Novel *''Locke & Key, by Joe Hill and Gabriel Rodriguez (IDW Publishing) Best Television *Doctor Who, head writer Russell T Davies (BBC Wales) Best Film *The Dark Knight, directed by Christopher Nolan (Warner Bros.) Sydney J. Bounds Award (Best Newcomer) *Joseph D'Lacey, for ''Meat (Bloody Books) Karl Edward Wagner Award (Special Award) *Hayao Miyazaki 2010 The 2010 awards were presented at FantasyCon 2010 held 17–19 September 2010. August Derleth Fantasy Award (Best Novel) *''One, Conrad Williams (Virgin Horror) Best Novella *The Language of Dying, Sarah Pinborough (PS Publishing) Best Short Fiction *"What Happens When You Wake Up in the Night", Michael Marshall Smith (Nightjar) Best Collection *Love Songs for the Shy and Cynical, Robert Shearman (Big Finish) Best Anthology *The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 20, ed. Stephen Jones (Constable & Robinson) PS Publishing Best Small Press *Telos Publishing, David Howe and Stephen James Walker Best Non-Fiction *Ansible, David Langford Best Magazine/Periodical *''Murky Depths, edited and published by Terry Martin Best Artist *Vincent Chong, for work including covers for The Witnesses Are Gone (PS Publishing) and The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror 20 (Constable & Robinson) Best Comic/Graphic Novel *''Batman: Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?'', Neil Gaiman and Andy Kubert (DC Comics/Titan Books) (winner) Best Television *''Doctor Who, head writer: Russell T Davies (BBC Wales) Best Film *Let The Right One In, directed by Tomas Alfredson (EFTI) Sydney J. Bounds Award (Best Newcomer) *Kari Sperring for ''Living With Ghosts (DAW) Karl Edward Wagner Award (Special Award) *Robert Holdstock 2011 Karl Edward Wagner Special Award *Terry Pratchett Best Novel *No award. (Winner announced as Demon Dance by Sam Stone (House Of Murky Depths), but Stone returned the award.) Best Novella *''Humpty’s Bones'' by Simon Clark (novelist) Telos Publishing Best Short Story *"Fool's Gold" by Sam Stone, from The Bitten Word, Ed. Ian Whates (Newcon Press) Best Anthology *''Back From The Dead: The Legacy of the Pan Book Of Horror Stories'', Johnny Mains (Ed.) (Noose & Gibbet) Best Collection *''Full Dark, No Stars'' by Stephen King (Hodder & Stoughton) Best Non-Fiction *''Altered Visions: The Art Of Vincent Chong'' Telos Publishing Best Artist *Vincent Chong Best Comic/Graphic Novel *''At The Mountains Of Madness: A Graphic Novel'', Ian Culbard (Selfmadehero) Best Magazine/Periodical *''Black Static'', Andy Cox (Ed.) (TTA Press) Best Small Press *Telos Publishing Best Film *''Inception'' Best Television *''Sherlock'' Sydney J. Bounds Award For Best Newcomer *Robert Jackson Bennet, for Mr Shivers (Orbit) 2012 August Derleth Award for best horror novel *''The Ritual'' by Adam Nevill Robert Holdstock Award for best fantasy novel *''Among Others'' by Jo Walton Best novella *''Gorel and the Pot Bellied God'' by Lavie Tidhar Best short fiction *''The Coffin-Maker’s Daughter'' by Angela Slatter Best anthology *''The Weird'' edited by Jeff and Ann VanderMeer Best collection *''Everyone's Just So So Special'' by Robert Shearman Best screenplay *''Midnight in Paris'' by Woody Allen Best magazine/periodical *''Black Static'' edited by Andy Cox and TTA Press Best comic/graphic novel *''Locke and Key'' by Joe Hill and Gabriel Rodriguez PS Publishing Independent Press Award *Chomu Press, Quentin S. Crisp Best artist *Daniele Serra Best non-fiction *''Supergods: Our World in the Age of the Super Hero'' by Grant Morrison 2013 August Derleth Award for best horror novel *''Last Days'' by Adam Nevill Robert Holdstock Award for best fantasy novel *''Some Kind of Fairy Tale'' by Graham Joyce Best novella *''The Nine Deaths of Dr. Valentine'' by John Llewellyn Probert Best short story *''Shark! Shark!'' by Ray Cluley Best anthology *''Magic: An Anthology of the Esoteric and Arcane'' edited by Jonathan Oliver Best collection *''Remember Why You Fear Me: The Best Dark Fiction of Robert Shearman'' by Robert Shearman Best screenplay *''The Cabin in the Woods'' by Joss Whedon and Drew Goddard Best magazine/periodical *''Interzone'' edited by Andy Cox Best comic/graphic novel *''Saga'' by Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples PS Publishing Independent Press Award *ChiZine Publications, Brett Alexander Savory and Sandra Kasturi Best artist *Sean Phillips Best non-fiction *''Pornokitsch'' by Anne C. Perry and Jared Shurin The Karl Edward Wagner Award *Iain M. Banks The Sydney J. Bounds Award for Best Newcomer *''Hair Side, Flesh Side'' by Helen Marshall 2014 August Derleth Award for best horror novel *''The Shining Girls'' by Lauren Beukes Robert Holdstock Award for best fantasy novel *''A Stranger in Olondria'' by Sofia Samatar Best novella *''Beauty'' by Sarah Pinborough Best short story *''Signs of the Times'' by Carole Johnstone Best anthology *''End of the Road'' edited by Jonathan Oliver Best collection *''Monsters in the Heart'' by Stephen Volk Best film/television episode *''Game of Thrones: The Rains of Castamere'' written by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss Best magazine/periodical *''Clarkesworld'' edited by Neil Clarke, Sean Wallace and Kate Baker Best comic/graphic novel *''Demeter'' by Becky Cloonan PS Publishing Independent Press Award *The Alchemy Press, Peter Coleborn Best artist *Joey Hi-Fi Best non-fiction *''Speculative Fiction 2012'' edited by Justin Landon and Jared Shurin The Karl Edward Wagner Award *Farah Mendlesohn The Sydney J. Bounds Award for Best Newcomer *''Ancillary Justice'' by Ann Leckie 2015 The 2015 winners were presented on Oct 25, 2015 at FantasyCon 2015 in Nottingham. August Derleth Award for best horror novel *''No One Gets Out Alive'' by Adam Nevill Robert Holdstock Award for best fantasy novel *''Cuckoo Song, by Frances Hardinge Best novella * "Newspaper Heart" by Stephen Volk (in ''The Spectral Book of Horror Stories) Best short story * "A Woman’s Place" by Emma Newman (in Two Hundred and Twenty-One Baker Streets) Best anthology *''Lightspeed: Women Destroy Science Fiction Special Issue, edited by'' Christie Yant Best collection * Nick Nightmare Investigates by Adrian Cole Best film/television episode * Guardians of the Galaxy Best magazine/periodical *''Holdfast Magazine'', edited by Laurel Sills & Lucy Smee Best comic/graphic novel *''Through the Woods'', by Emily Carroll Best Independent Press *Fox Spirit Books Best artist * Karla Ortiz Best non-fiction *''Letters to Arkham: The Letters of Ramsey Campbell and August Derleth, 1961-1971'', edited by S. T. Joshi The Karl Edward Wagner Award *Juliet E. McKenna The Sydney J. Bounds Award for Best Newcomer *''The Three'' by Sarah Lotz 2016 The 2016 BFAs were awarded on 25 September 2016, at the FantasyCon 2016, "FantasyCon by the Sea", in the Grand Hotel, Scarborough. Best anthology * The Doll Collection, ed. Ellen Datlow (winner) * African Monsters, ed. Margrét Helgadóttir and Jo Thomas * Aickman's Heirs, ed. Simon Strantzas * Best British Horror 2015, ed. Johnny Mains * The 2nd Spectral Book of Horror Stories, ed. Mark Morris Best artist * Julie Dillon (winner) * Ben Baldwin * Vincent Chong * Evelinn Enoksen * Sarah Anne Langton * Jeffrey Alan Love Best collection * Ghost Summer: Stories, Tananarive Due (winner) * Monsters, Paul Kane * Probably Monsters, Ray Cluley * Scar City, Joel Lane * Skein and Bone, V.H. Leslie * The Stars Seem So Far Away, Margrét Helgadóttir Best comic/graphic novel * Bitch Planet'', Kelly Sue DeConnick, Valentine De Landro, Robert Wilson IV and Cris Peter' (winner) * ''Ms. Marvel, Vol. 2: Generation Why, G. Willow Wilson, Jacob Wyatt and Adrian Alphona * Nimona, Noelle Stevenson * Red Sonja, Gail Simone and Walter Geovani * Saga, Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples * The Sandman: Overture, Neil Gaiman, J.H. Williams III and Dave Stewart Best fantasy novel (the Robert Holdstock Award) * Uprooted, Naomi Novik (winner) * Half a War, Joe Abercrombie * Sorcerer to the Crown, Zen Cho * Signal to Noise, Silvia Moreno-Garcia * Guns of the Dawn, Adrian Tchaikovsky * The Iron Ghost, Jen Williams Best film/television production * Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell, Peter Harness (winner) * Inside No. 9: The Trial of Elizabeth Gadge, Reece Shearsmith and Steve Pemberton * Jessica Jones: AKA WWJD?, Scott Reynolds * Mad Max: Fury Road, George Miller, Brendan McCarthy and Nico Lathouris * Midwinter of the Spirit, Stephen Volk * Star Wars: The Force Awakens, by Lawrence Kasdan, J.J. Abrams and Michael Arndt Best horror novel (the August Derleth Award) * Rawblood, Catriona Ward (winner) * A Cold Silence, Alison Littlewood * The Death House, Sarah Pinborough * Lost Girl, Adam Nevill * The Silence, Tim Lebbon * Welcome to Night Vale, Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor Best independent press * Angry Robot (Marc Gascoigne) (winner) * The Alchemy Press (Peter Coleborn and Jan Edwards) * Fox Spirit Books (Adele Wearing) * Newcon Press (Ian Whates) Best magazine/periodical * Beneath Ceaseless Skies, ed. Scott H. Andrews (winner) * Black Static, ed. Andy Cox * Holdfast Magazine, ed. Laurel Sills and Lucy Smee * ''Interzone'', ed. Andy Cox * Strange Horizons, ed. Niall Harrison Best newcomer (the Sydney J. Bounds Award) * '''Zen Cho, for ''Sorcerer to the Crown (winner) * Becky Chambers, for The Long Way to a Small Angry Planet * Peter Newman, for The Vagrant * Steven Poore, for The Heir to the North * Marc Turner, for When the Heavens Fall Best non-fiction * Letters to Tiptree, ed. Alexandra Pierce and Alisa Krasnostein (winner) * The Art of Horror: An Illustrated History, ed. Stephen Jones * Fantasy-Faction, ed. Marc Aplin and Jennie Ivins * Ginger Nuts of Horror, ed. Jim Mcleod * King for a Year, ed. Mark West * Matrilines, Kari Sperring Best novella * The Pauper Prince and the Eucalyptus Jinn, Usman T. Malik (winner) * Albion Fay, Mark Morris * Binti, Nnedi Okorafor * The Bureau of Them, Cate Gardner * Witches of Lytchford, Paul Cornell Best short fiction * Fabulous Beasts, Priya Sharma (winner) * The Blue Room, V.H. Leslie * Dirt Land, Ralph Robert Moore * Hippocampus, Adam Nevill * Strange Creation, Frances Kay * When The Moon Man Knocks, Cate Gardner BFS Special Award (the Karl Edward Wagner Award) * the FantasyCon Redcloaks, Past and Present 2017 Anthology: People of Colour Destroy Science Fiction ed. (Lightspeed Magazine), Nalo Hopkinson & Kristine Ong Muslim Artist: Daniele Serra Collection: Some Will Not Sleep (Ritual Limited), Adam L G Nevill Comic/graphic novel: Monstress, Vol 1: Awakening (Image Comics), Marjorie Liu & Sana Takeda Fantasy novel (the Robert Holdstock Award): The Tiger and the Wolf (Pan Macmillan), Adrian Tchaikovsky Film/television production: Arrival (Paramount Pictures), Denis Villeneuve, Eric Heisserer & Ted Chiang Horror novel (the August Derleth Award): Disappearance at Devil's Rock (Titan Books), Paul Tremblay Independent press: Grimbold Books Magazine/periodical: Tor.com Newcomer (the Sydney J. Bounds Award): Erica L Satifka, Stay Crazy (Apex Book Company) Non-fiction: The Geek Feminist Revolution (Tor Books), Kameron Huxley Novella: The Ballad of Black Tom (Tor.com Publishing), Victor LaValle Short fiction: “White Rabbit” (Black Static 50 – Jan/Feb 2016), Georgina Bruce The Special Award (the Karl Edward Wagner Award): Jan Edwards 2018 The 2018 awards were presented on 21 October 2018 at FantasyCon 2018, held at the Queen Hotel, Chester. Best Anthology * New Fears, ed. Mark Morris (Titan Books) * 2084, ed. George Sandison (Unsung Stories) * Dark Satanic Mills: Great British Horror Book 2, ed. Steve Shaw (Black Shuck Books) * Imposter Syndrome, ed. James Everington & Dan Howarth (Dark Minds Press) * Pacific Monsters, ed. Margret Helgadottir (Fox Spirit) Best Artist * Jeffrey Alan Love * Ben Baldwin * Victo Ngai * Daniele Sera * Sophie E Tallis * Sana Takeda Best Audio * Anansi Boys (by Neil Gaiman, adapted by Dirk Maggs for BBC Radio 4) * Brave New Words podcast (Ed Fortune and Starburst Magazine) * Breaking the Glass Slipper podcast (Lucy Hounsom, Charlotte Bond & Megan Leigh) * Ivory Towers (by Richard H Brooks, directed by Karim Kronfli for 11th Hour Audio Productions) * PseudoPod podcast (Alasdair Stuart and Escape Artists) * Tea & Jeopardy podcast (Emma & Peter Newman) Best Collection * Strange Weather, by Joe Hill (Gollancz) * Norse Mythology, by Neil Gaiman (Bloomsbury) * Tanith by Choice, by Tanith Lee (Newcon Press) * Tender: Stories, by Sofia Samatar (Small Beer Press) * You Will Grow Into Them, by Malcolm Devlin (Unsung Stories) Best Comic / Graphic Novel * Monstress, Vol. 2, by Marjorie Liu & Sana Takeda (Image) * Bitch Planet Vol 2: President Bitch, by Kelly Sue DeConnick, Taki Soma & Valentine de Landro (Image) * Grim & Bold, by Joshua Cornah (Kristell Ink) * Tomorrow, by Jack Lothian & Garry Mac (BHP Comics) * The Wicked + The Divine Vol 5: Imperial Phase Part 1, by Kieron Gillen & Jamie McKelvie (Image) Best Fantasy Novel (the Robert Holdstock Award) * The Ninth Rain, by Jen Williams (Headline) * Age of Assassins, by RJ Barker (Orbit) * The Court of Broken Knives, by Anna Smith Spark (HarperVoyager) * Under the Pendulum Sun, by Jeannette Ng (Angry Robot) Best Film / Television Production * Get Out, by Jordan Peele (Universal Pictures) * Black Mirror, Series 4, by Charlie Brooker (Netflix) * The Good Place, Season 1, by Michael Schur (Netflix) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi, by Rian Johnson (Lucasfilm) * Stranger Things, Season 2, by Matt & Ross Duffer (Netflix) * Twin Peaks: the Return, by Mark Frost & David Lynch (Sky Atlantic) * Wonder Woman, by Zack Snyder, Allan Heinberg & Jason Fuchs (Warner Bros.) Best Horror Novel (the August Derleth Award) * The Changeling, by Victor LaValle (Canongate) * Behind Her Eyes, by Sarah Pinborough (Harper Collins) * The Boy on the Bridge, by MR Carey (Orbit) * The Crow Garden, by Alison Littlewood (Jo Fletcher Books) * Relics, by Tim Lebbon (Titan Books) Best Independent Press * Unsung Stories * Fox Spirit * Grimbold Books * Newcon Press * Salt Publishing Best Magazine / Periodical * Shoreline of Infinity, ed. Noel Chidwick * Black Static, ed. Andy Cox (TTA Press) * Gingernuts of Horror, ed. Jim Mcleod * Grimdark Magazine, ed. Adrian Collins * Interzone, ed. Andy Cox (TTA Press) Best Newcomer (the Sydney J Bounds Award) * Jeannette Ng, for Under the Pendulum Sun (Angry Robot) * RJ Barker, for Age of Assassins (Orbit) * SA Chakraborty, for The City of Brass (HarperVoyager) * Ed McDonald, for Blackwing (Orion) * Anna Smith Spark, for The Court of Broken Knives (HarperVoyager) Best Non-Fiction * Gender Identity and Sexuality in Science Fiction and Fantasy, ed. FT Barbini (Luna Press) * Gingernuts of Horror, ed. Jim Mcleod * Luminescent Threads, ed. Alexandra Pierce & Mimi Mondal (12th Planet Press) * No Time to Spare: Thinking About What Matters, by Ursula K Le Guin (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt) * Paperbacks from Hell: The Twisted History of 70s and 80s Horror Fiction, by Grady Hendrix (Quirk) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me, by Maura McHugh (Electric Dreamhouse Press) Best Novella * Passing Strange, by Ellen Klages (Tor.com) * Brother's Ruin, by Emma Newman (Tor.com) * Cottingley, by Alison Littlewood (Newcon Press) * The Murders of Molly Southbourne, by Tade Thompson (Tor.com) * Naming the Bones, by Laura Mauro (Dark Minds Press) * A Pocketful of Crows, by Joanne Harris (Gollancz) Best Short Story * Looking for Laika, by Laura Mauro (in Interzone #273) (TTA Press) * The Anniversary, by Ruth EJ Booth (in Black Static #61) (TTA Press) * Four Abstracts, by Nina Allan (in New Fears) (Titan Books) * Illumination, by Joanne Hall (in Book of Dragons) (Kristell Ink) * The Little Gift, by Stephen Volk (PS Publishing) * Shepherd's Business, by Stephen Gallagher (in New Fears) (Titan Books) 2019 Best Fantasy Novel (the Robert Holdstock Award) * The Bitter Twins, by Jen Williams (Headline) * Empire of Sand, by Tasha Suri (Orbit) * Foundryside, by Robert Jackson Bennett (Jo Fletcher) * The Green Man's Heir, by Juliet E. McKenna (Wizard's Tower) * The Loosening Skin, by Aliya Whiteley (Unsung Stories) * Priest of Bones, by Peter McLean (Jo Fletcher) Horror Novel (the August Derleth Award) * ''Little Eve'', by Catriona Ward (W&N) * The Cabin at the End of the World, by Paul Tremblay (Titan) * The Way of the Worm, by Ramsey Campbell (PS Publishing) * Wolf's Hill, by Simon Bestwick (Snowbooks) Award controversy of 2011 In 2011, British writer Sam Stone won the British Fantasy Award but returned it three days later after editor and anthologist Stephen Jones posted a blog entry pointing out that three of the winning entries (and many of the shortlisted works) were published by Telos Publishing, a company owned by David Howe. At the time, Howe was also chair of the British Fantasy Society, British Fantasy Award coordinator, and partner of Stone. References }} External links *British Fantasy Society Awards *Excerpts and synopses of BFA Award winning and nominated novels Fantasy Category:Awards established in 1971 Category:1971 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Novella awards Category:Speculative fiction award-winning novellas